


elígeme, contéstame

by W1Bo-805 (Left_hand)



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: AU Número Equivocado, Again, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cliche, Comedy, Falling In Love, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Freeform, Humor, M/M, Phone Calls, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Top Wang Yi Bo/Bottom Xiao Zhan | Sean, Wrong Number AU, basically the wrong number au no one asked for, because i'm predictable, but no sex just mentions! like all my other shit, básicamente el au de números equivocados que nadie pidió, la comedia romántica que nadie pidió, the romantic comedy shit no one asked for
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-25
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-28 22:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Left_hand/pseuds/W1Bo-805
Summary: —Rayos.Bien, tienes razón, sí. Definitivamente puedo seguir siendo lindo sin los jeans ajustados.El universitario coincidió con él, sus labios se curvaron ligeramente debido a lo que ese desconocido acababa de decir antes de tomar un poco de su ya listo ramen instantáneo. Con las mejillas llenas, habló. —Si piensas que eres lindo, entonces a la mierda lo que digan los demás.El extraño dejó salir una risita placentera.—Wow, Bin, no creí que fueras del tipo que… Espera.Hubo un silencio al otro lado de la línea.—Oh por Dios,tú no eres Yu Bin.Donde Wang Yibo conoce a un chico que de alguna manera siempre marca su número por accidente y es terriblemente malo encontrando citas.Alternativamente: la travesía de Wang Yibo siendo el asistente personal consejero de citas del Chico del Teléfono.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Kudos: 8





	elígeme, contéstame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [domeeneec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/domeeneec/gifts).
  * A translation of [pick me, pick me up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621887) by [domeeneec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/domeeneec/pseuds/domeeneec). 



> **Notas de la autora**  
>  que si he estado estresada los últimos días? más o menos, sí. escuchen. escribo basura cuando estoy estresada así que perdón por los 10k de tonterías. una vez más, todo esto es completamente fantasía basura + cosas autoindulgentes porque en serio quería un au yizhan de un número equivocado B'( bueno espero que lo disfruten de todos modos. en fin! escribí esto de corrido cuando tenía tiempo y ni siquiera lo revisé así que perdón por los dedazos + el título es bastante obvio que salió de produce 101 sólo porque quería hacer una broma sobre contestar el teléfono JAJ B)
> 
> —
> 
> **Lo explico.** El título original es “pick me, pick me up”, que es tal cual el corito de la canción del produce donde participó Yibo como mentor y el verbo “to pick up (the phone)” se utiliza para decir “contestar el teléfono”. luego, “pick me” se traduce como “elígeme”, por lo que “pick me up” podría pensarse como “contéstame” o algo parecido, pero en realidad es una expresión muy extraña que los anglos no usan y bueno. quién es uno para juzgar el mal inglés de los chinos, ¿no?  
> pues eso.

Era una noche tranquila para Yibo. Estaba pasando el rato en la cocina de su departamento, preparándose un ramen instantáneo mientras escuchaba sus canciones favoritas tranquilamente. En realidad, esa era la primera noche en que no tenía nada por hacer; su primera noche de descanso tras varias semanas de bailar y correr y estudiar y muchas más actividades extracurriculares. Y aunque sabía que debería estar agradecido por eso, no podía evitar reconocer que se había acostumbrado a la vida tan jodidamente agitada que llevaba, al grado en que no podía evitar sentirse un poco aburrido en ese momento, estando completamente solo en su pequeño dormitorio.

Considerando que era viernes, por lo general se pasaría la noche jugando videojuegos con sus amigos, pero sus amigos y él básicamente llevaban las mismas vidas. Pero el asunto es que Yibo era el menor, tenía más energía y por eso él solía estar completamente despierto cuando sus hermanos caían rendidos en sus camas.

Seungyoun había declarado que dormiría tres días enteros después del evento que recién habían terminado. También podía recordar a Xuan-ge asintiendo, coincidiendo con lo que el otro había dicho, con los ojos cerrándosele, mientras todos tomaban caminos separados. Sin embargo, Yibo aún tenía energía corriendo por sus venas. Aunque no era tanta como para hacerle sentir ganas de ir pegando brincos por todos lados, era suficiente para obligarlo a bailar mientras recorría la cocina, moviéndose al ritmo de la música.

También era suficiente para incitar el aburrimiento en su sistema, tanto que ni siquiera parpadeó cuando su teléfono sonó, mostrando el contacto como desconocido. Encogiéndose de hombros, detuvo su canción para responder la llamada, pensando que sería alguna especie de estafa telefónica. Realmente no le importaba, al menos haría un poco interesante su noche. Estaba listo para responder “¿bueno?” cuando una voz llena de pánico le interrumpió. 

—Okay, escucha, Ji Li me dijo que esta noche en el club usara los jeans que me resaltan el trasero, _¡pero_ es que son muy incómodos! ¿No puedo llevar pantalones normales? Con pantalones normales también podría conseguir una cita, ¿verdad?

Yibo parpadeó al oír esa voz desconocida, pero de cualquier manera inclinó la cabeza, pensándolo. Sin siquiera cuestionárselo, le dio una apropiada respuesta directa, sin importarle realmente si conocía o no al chico. —Los pantalones ajustados funcionan si quieres algo de una noche, pero si solo quieres disfrutar tu noche, ponte lo que sea con lo que te sientas cómodo. —Todo lo que sabía era que el chico estaba en pánico y Yibo no tenía nada mejor que hacer que ayudarlo. Porque era una buena persona y lo hacía con toda la bondad de su corazón.

El suspiro aliviado que escuchó al otro lado de la línea fue casi gratificante.

_—Rayos._ Bien, tienes razón, sí. Definitivamente puedo seguir siendo lindo sin los jeans ajustados. 

El universitario coincidió con él, sus labios se curvaron ligeramente debido a lo que ese desconocido acababa de decir antes de tomar un poco de su ya listo ramen instantáneo. Con las mejillas llenas, habló. —Si piensas que eres lindo, entonces a la mierda lo que digan los demás. 

El extraño dejó salir una risita placentera.

—Wow, Bin, no creí que fueras del tipo que… Espera.

Hubo un silencio al otro lado de la línea.

_—Oh por Dios,_ tú no eres Yu Bin. 

Tragando, Yibo asintió. —Nop.

El extraño al otro lado de la línea dejó salir otro muy avergonzado _“oh por dios”_ que en realidad hizo a Yibo sonreír. 

—Lo siento, lo siento. Es solo que. Probablemente marqué mal, creí que me sabía el número de memoria y estaba entrando en pánico porque probablemente Ji Li está a punto de llegar y yo _todavía no_ traigo pantalones puestos.

Al escucharlo, el universitario no pudo evitar soltar un sonoro bufido de diversión. Este extraño era demasiado honesto para su propio bien y Yibo apreciaba eso. Negó con la cabeza pese a que el otro no podía verlo. —Está bien. No me molesta. 

De pronto, el chico al otro lado de la línea se quedó en silencio durante unos cuantos segundos, al punto en que Yibo pensó que había colgado. Cuando estaba a punto de quitarse el teléfono de la oreja, el extraño volvió a hablar con voz vacilante y tímida.

—E-entonces. ¿Los pantalones ajustados no? 

Yibo soltó una risa sorprendida, realmente no esperaba nada de eso. Escuchó al extraño soltar un “¡oye!” al que le siguió un muy nervioso “¡Es un asunto serio!” que le hizo reír aún más.

Le tomó unos segundos tranquilizarse, sonriendo ampliamente mientras escuchaba al extraño quejarse por lo bajo al otro lado de la línea. Entonces negó la cabeza para sí mismo, tosiendo ligeramente, y respondió con voz firme. —Los pantalones ajustados no. —Intentaba sonar alentador pese a la risa que todavía le quedaba. Debió funcionar, a juzgar por el repentino sonido de la risita del extraño. —Genial. De acuerdo. Gracias. Deséame suerte. ¡Espero conseguir una cita con alguien que no sea un pervertido! 

En un parpadeo, Yibo oyó el pitido del fin de la llamada. Se quedó mirando la pantalla durante unos momentos mientras procesaba qué había pasado exactamente. Con un bufido de incredulidad, volvió a poner su música y dejó su teléfono sobre la barra de la cocina. Pasó el resto de la noche tarareando junto con sus canciones mientras terminaba sus fideos. 

Si de pronto su humor había mejorado gracias a esa llamada, no sería algo que admitiera ante nadie. 

* * *

Pasaron cuatro días antes de que recibiera otra llamada por parte del mismo extraño. Si Yibo era honesto, el evento previo había quedado enterrado en el fondo de su mente, considerando que había regresado a su vida jodidamente agitada, y se estaba preparando para el examen de cierta materia importante. Estaba en mitad de una mirada asesina dirigida a las diapositivas del PowerPoint de su profesor cuando sonó su teléfono. Respondió sin ver quién era. 

Eran las siete de la noche y una parte de él estaba segura de que sería Seungyoun pidiéndole que cenaran juntos, cuando fue recibido por una voz llena de pánico que le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

—Dame una emergencia. Yu Bin, creo que quiere atarme y casarse conmigo en secreto. Quizás encerrarme aquí de por vida, estoy muy asustado.

Yibo parpadeó. —Qu- 

—Estoy en el baño justo ahora, pero escucha. Dijo que me ama y mencionó algo sobre conseguir anillos porque resulta que le agrado a su gato. La conocí hace una hora. Eso son como mil señales de alerta, ¿verdad?

Yibo no pudo sino reconocer que sí, en efecto eran como mil señales de alerta. Un enorme problema. A decir verdad, esta vez podría simplemente colgar en lugar de tener que lidiar con ello. Podría decirle “número equivocado, otra vez” y seguir con su vida como siempre. Pero había algo en la voz de este extraño que le hacía creer que definitivamente debía ayudarlo a salir de esa. Yibo definitivamente pensaba que si alguna vez estuviera atrapado en una situación donde una chica luciera como si fuera a atarlo y obligarlo a casarse con ella, alguien debería ayudarlo a salir de esa. Definitivamente.

Así que definitivamente lo haría, le ayudaría con toda la bondad de su corazón.

—¿Yu Bin?

Sonriendo ligeramente, una idea empezó a formarse en su cabeza mientras respondía con un rápido: —No es Yu Bin. —Pero antes de que el extraño pudiera soltar un sonido de vergüenza, continuó—. Pero sal y dile a tu muy intensa cita que tu _roomie_ acaba de prenderle fuego a la cocina. 

—¡Disculpa, ¿qué?! 

Rápidamente abrió uno de los folders para uno de sus proyectos de producción e hizo clic en un archivo de audio que era una mezcla editada de una alarma de incendios con voces de fondo de gente en pánico.

—Confía en mí. Pon el altavoz y sal de ahí. —Yibo estaba sonriendo sin contenerse.

—¿Sabes? Cuando dije “emergencia”, no me refería a algo tan intenso. Tal vez algún tipo de emergencia como que necesitas un niñero o algo.

El estudiante rodó los ojos al escucharlo. —Pero ¿qué tan aburrido sería eso? Asegúrate de actuar en pánico también, ¿listo? 

—Es imposible que- 

—Tres… 

_—No_ voy a hacer est- 

—Dos… 

—En serio- 

—¡Uno! ¡Ahora! 

Yibo definitivamente se sintió encantado al escuchar una puerta abriéndose al otro lado de la línea. Escuchó unos cuantos pasos corriendo, luego escuchó de nuevo la voz del chico, lejos del teléfono. En ese momento, Yibo hizo clic en el botón para iniciar el audio. Y era definitivamente perfecto.

_—Zhu, escucha. Mi compañero de piso acaba de prenderle fuego a nuestra cocina._

_—¿Qué?_

_—Tengo que volver, él… es muy joven. Más joven que yo y-y no sabe cocinar y… y acaba de llamarme, está en pánico._

Yibo hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no reír mientras seguía escuchando. Tenía que reconocerlo, el chico sonaba realmente convincente en ese momento, especialmente con la alarma de fuego y las voces de fondo. Pasaron unos instantes donde solo escuchó declaraciones incoherentes antes de que la voz de esa chica Zhu volviera a escucharse, una voz evidentemente dubitativa. 

_—¿Estás seguro de que no es falso?_

_—¿Q-qué? ¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué fingiría algo así?_

El estudiante se tapó la boca, tratando de calmarse. _Dios._ No había sentido una necesidad tan fuerte de reír desde hacía un largo tiempo, pero realmente había algo en ese extraño que lo provocaba con mucha facilidad, ¿eh?

_—Bueno, a mí me suena a que es un audio fals-_

Ah, parece que era momento de hacer su gran aparición. Sonriendo para sí mismo, inhaló profundamente mientras fingía una voz llena de pánico. —¿Ge? ¿Ge? ¿S-sigues ahí? Yo no… no sé qué hacer. ¿Ge? 

Tras eso, logró escuchar algo de movimiento seguido de la voz del extraño, ahora mucho más cerca. —¿Didi? Oye. Oye, de acuerdo. Sólo cálmate. Ya voy para allá, ¿sí? 

Pasó un momento donde escuchó un intercambio de voces. Pero de inmediato, todo lo que pudo escuchar fue a alguien corriendo, una puerta abriéndose y luego más ruidos de pasos corriendo. De pronto, hubo un gran silencio al otro lado de la línea y luego otro ruido amortiguado, como si alguien acabara de estrellarse contra algo. 

Yibo no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de preocupación en el pecho mientras dirigía la mirada a la pantalla de su celular. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle al extraño si seguía con vida cuando, de la nada, el dulce sonido de la risa más hermosa que había escuchado llegó a sus oídos. 

—Eso es lo más tonto que he hecho en toda mi vida. 

Wang Yibo, por el amor a todos los dioses, no pudo explicar la súbita explosión de ternura y cariño que sintió en el pecho al escuchar el sonido de su voz, pero ahí estaba. Llenándole el cuerpo entero hasta las puntas de los dedos. Se mordió el labio para no sonreír demasiado. Por lo general él no era del tipo que podía ser fácilmente malicioso con otras personas demasiado pronto en su relación, pero este extraño le había estado haciendo hacer un sinfín de rarezas esta noche así que a la mierda con eso.

—¿Más tonto que entrar por voluntad propia a la casa de una mujer aterradora?

Escuchó un bufido. —¡No lucía aterradora hasta hace un minuto, ¿de acuerdo?! 

Yibo rio al escuchar eso y muy pronto el extraño se unió a él. Ambos siguieron así, repitiendo la locura que acababa de pasar parte por parte y luego siendo dominados por la risa otra vez. Continuaron así hasta que ambos terminaron tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Una inexplicable calidez envolvió el cuerpo del estudiante con ese intercambio. Trató de no sentirse afectado por él, ignorando la sensación mientras ambas líneas terminaron en un cómodo silencio. 

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que el extraño volviera a hablar con una voz suave. —Bueno. Gracias por salvarme allá. Tengo que llamar a mi amigo para que me recoja de este parque que encontré.

—Mn. No hay problema. —Sonrió para sí mismo al continuar, el gremlin en su interior que por lo general estaba reservado para Seungyoun y Yixuan-ge hizo acto de presencia—. Pero todo fue gracias a ti. Tus dotes actorales fueron perfectos, _gege._

Una suave risita se escuchó. —Bueno, no habría podido hacerlo sin ti, _didi._

Ambos empezaron a reír otra vez. Yibo se sentía realmente cálido por dentro.

Pronto, el chico colgó y el estudiante se encontró viendo nuevamente la pantalla de su teléfono con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Trató de no pensar de manera extraña en lo que acababa de suceder, y simplemente se aferró al hecho de que había disfrutado de la llamada… En realidad, esas llamadas podrían llegar a ser algo que _disfrutar._

Negando con la cabeza, decidió llamar a Seungyoun. 

  
  


—¡Hey! 

—Vamos a cenar, yo invito. 

—¡Oh, diablos, sí!

  
  


Estaba de buen humor, bien, demándenlo. 

* * *

La siguiente vez que el extraño llamó, atrapó a Yibo tirado en el suelo de la cancha de basquetbol de su universidad, respirando con fuerza por haber estado intentando hacer un truco en patineta durante tres horas. Respondió el teléfono sin revisar quién llamaba, pero se sorprendió gratamente al escuchar esa voz familiar.

—Pues. —Había un tono de pánico en su voz.

Yibo sintió que sus labios se elevaban con ese inicio, sabiendo de cierto modo lo que el chico iba a decir a continuación, por lo que continuó y habló antes de que siquiera pudiera proceder. —¿Sabes? O tienes algo con la gente rara o eres realmente malo con las citas. 

El estudiante trató de no disfrutar de la calidez que sintió apenas escuchar la risa repentina del otro, porque eso sería raro. Este chico parecía haber pasado por demasiadas personas extrañas y Yibo definitivamente no quería ser añadido a esa lista. _Pero sí_ admitiría que era una risa agradable. 

—Por desgracia es lo segundo.

Wang Yibo cerró los ojos al escucharlo. —¿Y bien, cuál es la situación? ¿Debería prenderle fuego a algo otra vez? —Dijo eso último con un tono burlón; su voz provocaba un ligero eco dentro de la cancha vacía. Esta vez al escuchar una risita se permitió sonreír. Era suficientemente inusual que fuera tan fácil y cómodo hablar con este chico. Por lo general, él era muy malo en esto de… hablar. Pero quizás el hecho de que fuera por teléfono hacía las cosas más fáciles. 

—Dios, no. Estoy en un restaurante elegante justo ahora, no creo que pueda hacer otra carrera de esas con lo que traigo puesto.

El estudiante silbó al escuchar eso. —Diablos. Has subido de nivel, pasaste de clubs a cenas en casa a restaurantes elegantes. Mírate nada más. 

_—Cierra la boca._

Yibo empezaba a darse cuenta de que podría ser que la voz de este extraño le gustara demasiado. Lo que, una vez más, era raro. Así que se tragó ese sentimiento, empujándolo hasta el fondo de su mente.

—¿Es una persona extraña? 

Escuchó un sonido meditabundo al otro lado de la línea. —Bueno. Yo… —luego un suspiro—. Estoy en los servicios en este momento. Él es atractivo. Y, bueno, obviamente también es rico. 

Yibo decidió permanecer en silencio, esperando el remate.

—De hecho, llevamos dos horas en el restaurante. 

Fue turno del estudiante para soltar un sonido meditabundo. —Dos horas y sigues en una sola pieza. ¿No es algo bueno? —No era como si Yibo supiera cómo se suponía que debía funcionar una cita. Pero siempre que el Chico del Teléfono no estuviera en pánico y desesperado por salir corriendo, entonces debía tratarse de algo bueno. 

—Bueno —escuchó ruido de fondo—, no he dicho una sola palabra desde que entré. Él es quien ha estado hablando todo este tiempo.

Yibo se sentó abruptamente y no pudo evitar que de su boca saliera un disgustado: —Oh, qué asco.

Escuchó una risa de sorpresa al otro lado de la línea y _no,_ Yibo casi definitivamente _no_ se estaba enorgulleciendo.

—Sal de ahí. Ahora. Es asqueroso y obviamente solo está tras de ti por tu gran apariencia para agregarte a su lista de ricos tesoros. —Definitivamente se sentía asqueado al pensar en ello, pero qué más podría ser. Pero lo odiaba demasiado, era una de las pocas cosas que genuinamente despreciaba: personas utilizando a otras personas por su imagen. Urgh. 

El Chico del Teléfono dejó escapar _otra_ risa sorprendida y _no,_ Yibo _aún_ casi definitivamente _no_ se estaba enorgulleciendo.

—¿Cuál gran apariencia? ¡Ni siquiera me has visto! —Escuchaba la diversión en su voz, como si fuera la cosa más ridícula que hubiera escuchado jamás. El estudiante no pudo evitar rodar los ojos.

—¿Han hablado alguna vez antes de hoy?

—Eh, no. Es una cita a ciegas.

—Entonces definitivamente no le gustas por tu personalidad. Él se lo pierde.

En serio, el Chico del Teléfono _en serio_ debería dejar de reírse de la manera más adorable de la vida porque, con total seguridad, eso sólo se añadiría a la lista de razones por las que los imbéciles millonarios irían tras él. —Tú tampoco conoces mi personalidad, _didi._

Yibo tan solo resopló porque, bueno, tenía razón, pero. 

—Al menos _nosotros_ hemos hablado, _gege._

Hubo un silencio al otro lado de la línea, luego un suspiro. —Tienes razón. 

Ante eso, Yibo decidió recostarse de nuevo, estirándose. —También tú tienes razón. Estoy seguro de que sabías que querías irte. Tan solo necesitabas el consejo de tu asistente personal consejero de citas.

—¿Eso eres ahora? ¿Mi asistente personal consejero de citas? 

El universitario sonrió con suficiencia. —¿Seguirás equivocándote al marcar el número de ese tal Yu Bin? 

De acuerdo, el Chico del Teléfono también debería dejar de soltar las risitas más adorables del mundo porque _Dios._

—Creo que lo haré, sí. 

—Entonces ya tienes un asistente personal consejero de citas. —Yibo había decidido omitir el hecho de que no tenía ni idea de cómo funcionaban las citas porque él nunca había estado en una relación seria desde la secundaria y eso ni siquiera debería contar, considerando que había durado dos semanas. Su nuevo conocido por teléfono definitivamente no necesitaba saberlo. 

—Muy bien. Saldré de aquí y lo rechazaré. Correré el riesgo de ser llamado un cazafortunas, ¡porque así es como me veré! 

Yibo sonrió al escucharlo. 

Cuando volvió a escuchar el pitido del fin de la llamada, resopló. Siendo honestos, no tenía idea de lo que le estaba sucediendo. No sabía por qué estaba actuando tan cómodo con un extraño, como si se hubieran conocido durante años. No sabía por qué era sencillo ni sabía por qué se sentía correcto. Parpadeó viendo hacia el techo, dejó escapar un suspiro y luego procedió a cerrar los ojos de nuevo. 

No necesitaba saber por qué. Podía dejarlo tal como estaba. No era como si nada de esto fuera a hacerse más profundo.

* * *

¿Que nada iba a hacerse más profundo? Puede que fueran unas icónicas últimas palabras.

Por alguna extraña razón, las llamadas del Chico del Teléfono habían incrementado. Cada pocas noches, llamaría a Yibo por consejos al azar. Iba desde qué ponerse hasta adónde huir. Había un par de noches tranquilas donde terminaría llamando a Yibo tras la cita, luego diría algo como “Bueno, estuvo bien. Fue agradable.”

Pero por la tranquilidad en su voz, el estudiante podía decir fácilmente que estaba mintiendo, a lo que respondería con “Mentira”.

Cada encantadora risita sorprendida que recibía Yibo la contaba como un punto. Pronto se planteó el objetivo de sacarle tantas risas al hombre como le fueran posibles, más aún en las citas que resultaban especialmente mal. Había noches donde el Chico del Teléfono iniciaba suspirando con tristeza pero terminaba sin aire de la risa. Era como una droga, un ímpetu que le llenaba el pecho de calidez. Yibo no quisiera que fuera de otro modo.

Wang Yibo supo que consideraba al Chico del Teléfono un amigo cuando empezó a hablar de él con su mejor amigo, Seungyoun.

—¿Te imaginas ir a una cita donde la madre de tu cita los acompañe?

Seungyoun se había carcajeado con tal fuerza del resto de la historia que aparecieron lágrimas en sus ojos. Yibo le habló felizmente de ello al Chico del Teléfono esa noche, a lo que el Chico del Teléfono rió. —¡Wow! Yo estoy aquí sufriendo, ¿y tú te ríes de mí? ¡A veces puedes ser tan cruel, Señor Asistente Personal Consejero de Citas! —También haría más acusaciones, pero sin mordacidad. Esto era lo suyo para ese momento. En la mente de Yibo, él era el Chico del Teléfono. Y en la mente del Chico del Teléfono, él era su Asistente Personal y Consejero de Citas. 

Sin embargo, no guardaron sus números oficialmente sino hasta una semana después, cuando el Chico del Teléfono le dijo a Yibo que uno de los chicos ebrios del club al que fue trató de seguirlo mientras caminaba a casa.

El estudiante estaba escribiendo alguna mierda de reflexión en un papel cuando a través de sus audífonos escuchó al Chico del Teléfono hablar. —Y tuve que correr alrededor de la cuadra solo para perderlo, creí que iba a taclearme o algo así. —Los dedos de Yibo se congelaron.

Esa noche, lo obligó a guardar su número de teléfono. 

—¿Siempre escribes mi número al marcar? 

—Pues, sí. Tu número es básicamente el de Yu Bin, excepto que en lugar de 6 al final, el tuyo tiene un 8. 

—Guárdalo y yo guardaré el tuyo. 

—¡Vaya, Señor Asistente Personal de Citas! ¿Así es como consigues que las personas guarden tu número? 

Yibo ignoró el calor que empezó a subir a sus mejillas. —Solo guárdalo. Y cuando haya otra emergencia, llámame, ¿de acuerdo? —El Chico del Teléfono simplemente rió, evidentemente divertido—. ¡Qué asistente tan servicial! ¡Me estás consintiendo! ¿Eres así con todos tus clientes? 

El estudiante trató de no hacer un puchero ante esa implicación. Que solo estaba haciendo esto porque era su “asistente personal”. Tragándose la amarga herida que sintió, negó con la cabeza, respondiendo con honestidad. —No. Hago esto porque pienso en ti como mi amigo. Que constantemente es perseguido por gente extraña. Y no puedo soportar la idea de que afrontes esa mierda tú solo. 

Hubo silencio. Entre más se extendió, Yibo empezó a arrepentirse cada vez más de lo que acababa de hacer. Demonios, ¿esto era a lo que se refería la gente cuando le decía que era demasiado honesto e intenso? ¿Estaba siendo infantil? ¿Había sobrepasado los límites de “dos extraños que se hablan”? Demonios. Estuvo a punto de retractarse, dispuesto a disculparse por ser tan demandante e infantil, cuando, de pronto, el Chico del Teléfono volvió a hablar. Su voz era suave.

—De acuerdo. Lo guardaré.

Yibo parpadeó al escucharlo, soltando un ahogado: —Oh. Bien. Gracias. 

Pasaron un par de segundos en silencio antes de que el Chico del Teléfono hablara otra vez, riendo suavemente. —¿Debería agendarte como “Asistente Personal Consejero en Citas”? —Yibo abrió la boca para responder cuando fue interrumpido—. Es decir, ya que ambos nos consideramos amigos ahora, ¿no crees que sería mejor poner tu nombre de verdad?

Esa misma noche Yibo descubrió que la gente solía llamar al Chico del Teléfono “Zhan Zhan”. A cambio, Yibo le dijo que a él le decían simplemente “Yibo”. No se dieron sus nombres completos porque, bueno, ambos seguían siendo adultos responsables. 

—Muy bien. ¿Entonces debería llamarte Bo-ge? —Había un tono de burla en su voz, a lo que Yibo no pudo evitar sonreír con cierto orgullo.

—¿Estás admitiendo que yo soy el gege entre nosotros?

—Bueno, con lo mucho que me cuidas, no me sorprendería que lo fueras. Sería un didi muy afortunado.

Cuando descubrieron la diferencia de edad de 6 años, con Zhan siendo el mayor, Yibo terminó riendo hasta que sintió lágrimas formarse en sus ojos, mientras su amigo exclamaba por teléfono “OLVIDA LO QUE DIJE SOBRE LLAMARTE BO-GE, OH POR DIOS” sin parar. La vergüenza era dolorosamente clara en su voz.

—¡Wow, Zhan-ge! No sabía que tuvieras un fetiche así. No te preocupes, yo no juzgo. 

_—CÁLLATE, BO-DI._

El último pensamiento que tuvo Yibo antes de dormir fue cómo el nombre de “Zhan-ge” se sentía realmente bien en su lengua y cómo la voz de Zhan-ge diciendo “Bo-di” sonaba realmente bien en sus oídos.

* * *

Después de eso, Yibo podía admitir fácilmente que Zhan-ge era parte de su vida, de su rutina. No llamaba cada noche, pero sí casi cada noche.

Aprendió que era diseñador gráfico y tenía su propio estudio. A cambio, le compartió que él era estudiante de danza, y que también tenía una tonelada de actividades extracurriculares tan solo porque era el tipo de persona que abrazaría todo lo que le interesara. Zhan-ge se había quedado impresionado con eso, llenándolo de elogios. Sin embargo, Yibo había respondido con la misma cantidad de elogios hacia él. Y así, si no estaban hablando de citas terribles, estaban hablando de sus intereses y de pequeñas cosas sobre sus vidas. 

Aun si Yibo no tenía idea de cómo era el chico, físicamente, no podía evitar sentirse cercano a él, pese a todo. Se dejó envolver por la voz de Zhan-ge; su suavidad, su amabilidad, su tranquilidad. Pensaba que eso podría reflejar cómo era. Los tonos de burla en su voz le daban a Yibo una imagen juguetona. Sus adorables risas le daban una imagen tierna.

Había noches en que revolvía su cabello con frustración al pensarlo porque _no tenía_ _sentido._ No debería tener sentido. 

Pero lo tenía.

En su mente, Zhan-ge era tierno y amable. Sonaba maduro, pero al mismo tiempo no temía ser juguetón y adorable, a veces incluso hacía voces súper tiernas para persuadir a Yibo cuando había momentos en que estaba molesto (lo que sucedía demasiado, considerando que Zhan siempre tenía citas terribles que no merecía, lo que definitivamente molestaba a Yibo). A veces, podía escuchar su sonrisa. Y, una vez más, decirlo en voz alta sonaba ridículo, pero tenía sentido.

Escuchar su sonrisa había convencido a Yibo de que Zhan tenía una bella sonrisa.

Si alguien cuestionara su lógica, tan sólo se encogería de hombros. Simplemente funcionaba.

* * *

La única vez en que Yibo se permitió sentir curiosidad sobre cómo lucía Zhan-ge físicamente fue cuando éste estaba hablando sobre cómo otro idiota rico trató de convertirlo en su esposa trofeo, de nuevo. 

—Okay. En serio, Zhan-ge. ¿Qué tan atractivo eres? Esta es la cuarta vez que pasa. No es normal.

El mayor soltó una corta risa. _—¿Eso_ fue con lo que te quedaste de toda la historia?

—Sólo dame un aproximado.

—Bueno, pero tú también.

Hicieron una cuenta regresiva antes de responder al mismo tiempo. Yibo se dio a sí mismo un 10/10 porque era plenamente consciente de cómo se veía. No, no estaba siendo arrogante. Además, la pregunta era subjetiva y si estaba satisfecho con su apariencia, entonces no era sorpresa que se diera a sí mismo esa puntuación. Su ge, sin embargo, se dio a sí mismo un 6/10.

_—Y una mierda._

La risita de sorpresa que recibió fue como una recompensa que le llenó el pecho de calidez.

—¡Es la verdad! Probablemente solo se sienten atraídos por mis fotos con filtros de gatitos, Bo-di. Adoro usar esos filtros, ¿sabes? Me gusta vivir mi vida como una mentira. ¡Y no olvides que también puedo usar muy bien el Photoshop!

Yibo respondió con otro fuerte _“¡Y UNA MIERDA!”_ por el que recibió risitas sin aliento a cambio. Esa noche incluso empezaron a dolerle las mejillas por lo mucho que había estado sonriendo. 

* * *

Todo marchaba de manera normal con su amistad por teléfono. Era fácil y cómodo, y Yibo sentía que cada vez caía más y más profundo en lo que fuera que fuera esto conforme más hablaban. Ahora hablaban sobre más cosas fuera de las terribles citas de Zhan-ge. Hablaban sobre las cosas más diminutas de sus vidas. Yibo hablaba sobre su colección de Lego, mientras su ge hablaba sobre su gata, Jiangou. Hablaban sobre los proyectos artísticos de Zhan-ge y sobre su amor por Stefanie Sun y, a cambio, el universitario hablaba sobre sus bailes, su moto de carreras y sobre su pasatiempo de esquiar.

  
  


Por cada día que pasaba, aprendía más y más cosas de Zhan. Sabía qué comida chatarra le gustaba _(“Las papitas y las galletas son el amor de mi vida, Bo-di, me casaría con ellas si pudiera”),_ los programas que veía _(“¿Cómo puede ser que no veas One Piece? Arriba, vamos, no… no mientas, sé que no tienes nada que hacer, ve a ver los primeros episodios o si no te haré un puchero, y sé que no te gusta cuando hago pucheros”),_ el bendito grupo de K-pop que “estaneaba” _(“Sehun es ardiente, ¿sí? Déjame vivir”)._ Incluso cantaba, tejía y cocinaba, lo que honestamente asombraba a Yibo.

Con todas y cada una de las cosas que aprendía, Yibo se encontró manteniéndolas cerca de su corazón. Cada vez que veía un peluche o un llavero de conejito, terminaba por quedársele viendo, moviendo los dedos nerviosamente. También debía ser ridículo que hubiera empezado a sonreír cada vez que veía galletas o una bolsa de papitas. Pero sólo Yixuan-ge lo había descubierto haciéndolo. Gracias a todo lo bueno no había intentado sacar el tema como el buen amigo que era.

  
  


A veces, cuando Yibo y Seungyoun salían a cenar, Zhan-ge le llamaba aleatoriamente para pedir sugerencias para la cena, a lo que Yibo se respondía burlonamente sobre cómo era la persona más indecisa que conocía. Cuando colgaba, descubría a su mejor amigo sonriéndole con complicidad. Tan solo rodaba los ojos en respuesta.

  
  


Les tomó todo un mes de seguir con esa rutina antes de que Yibo se percatara de que Zhan-ge había dejado de hablar por completo sobre citas terribles. Negó sentirse bien al respecto, negó el placer que le invadió el pecho al pensarlo. Una llamada cada tantos días pasó a ser una llamada cada noche, y durante esas noches Zhan-ge siempre estaba en su departamento mientras que el estudiante estaba en su dormitorio. Algunas noches no hablaban; simplemente se quedaban haciéndose compañía.

Durante esas noches, Yibo se descubría observando el techo, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza después de que terminaran la llamada. Se obligaba a cerrar los ojos, tratando de aclarar su mente de la voz de Zhan-ge aunque sin éxito, ya que siempre terminaba por caer rendido ante el sueño con el susurro de su “buenas noches” resonando en sus oídos.

* * *

No fue sino hasta unas semanas después que Yibo recibió una llamada sobre volver a tener una cita. Excepto que no era una llamada usual donde Zhan-ge le pedía consejo o le pedía un lugar al cual huir. No era del tipo triste y tampoco era del tipo molesto. Sucedió en mitad de la noche, el sonido de su teléfono despertó a Yibo.

Abriendo los ojos aún adormilado, se quedó viendo su teléfono antes de responder lentamente, dejando escapar un gruñido. —¿Bueno? 

Sollozos. Escuchó sollozos.

Se enderezó de inmediato, con la preocupación llenando su sistema. —¿Zhan-ge? 

—¿Bo-di? —Luego un hipido. Esto lo despertó aún más. 

—¿Estás bien? Mierda. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Otra cita asquerosa…?

—¿Crees que alguna vez encuentre el amor?

Entonces hubo un silencio.

Yibo parpadeó ante este giro de los eventos. Cuando escuchó otro suave hipido, parpadeó aún más, tratando de procesar la situación. —¿Ge? ¿Estás bebiendo?

—Má llamó hace poco. Dijo que ya debería llevar a alguien a casa como —soltó un suspiro—. Como si no estuviera tratando de hacer justamente _eso._ Pero supongo que no merezco nada normal, ¿eh? Ni… Ninguna cita normal, ninguna relación normal. 

La respiración temblorosa que dejó escapar Zhan-ge hizo que Yibo frunciera el ceño. Quería negarlo, quería decirle que eran los demás quienes no lo merecían a él. Que todas y cada una de las personas con las que había salido eran los únicos que salían perdiendo por tratarlo de una manera que no merecía. No sabía que las malas citas le estaban afectando de este modo. El estudiante no pudo evitar hacer una mueca. Bueno, ahora que lo pensaba, probablemente era entendible llegar a un punto de quiebre tras múltiples ocasiones de citas desastrosas.

Entonces tomó aire con fuerza, tratando de mantenerse tranquilo. Zhan-ge realmente no merecía sentirse de esa manera. Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de volar adondequiera que estuviera su madre y hablar con ella sobre no presionar a su niño para hacer cosas así. Por Dios, este chico en serio le hacía querer darle un sermón a sus padres. Yibo quería golpearse, _Dios._

—No he tenido una cita en todo un mes, pero es porque… —Se detuvo por un momento y Yibo no pudo evitar tragar saliva por esa pausa. Una parte de él quería que siguiera, que le dijera que _podría_ ser por él. Pero para sorpresa de nadie, no lo hizo, por supuesto. Era ridículo siquiera haberlo pensado, agh.

—Empezaré de nuevo mañana.

Al escucharlo, Yibo se detuvo, sintiendo un peso en el pecho. Murmuró: —Bien.

—Entonces e-encontraré al amor de mi vida.

La pesadez se convirtió gradualmente en un ardor. No podía evitar preguntarse cuándo había empezado a odiar la idea de que Zhan-ge tuviera citas.

Murmuró una vez más, sonriendo inevitablemente cuando lo escuchó hipar al otro lado de la línea. —Mañana, ¿eh?

—Mhhhhmmmm.

—Entonces estaré aquí, ge. 

—Mmhh…

Silencio.

Yibo cerró los ojos ante el continuo sonido de suaves exhalaciones en su oído antes de colgar. Esa noche, trató de organizar cada pensamiento dentro de su cabeza, dispuesto a dar rienda suelta a cada sentimiento reprimido que había arrojado al fondo de su mente.

Para cuando dieron las tres de la madrugada, se descubrió gruñendo “mierdaaa” hacia el techo. 

* * *

—Estás enamorado.

—Lo estoy.

—Y por eso ahora quieres ahogarte en alcohol.

—Sep.

—Genial. Como un verdadero universitario.

En realidad, Seungyoun no lo decía por juzgarlo. Llevaba una amplia sonrisa, probablemente demasiado emocionado de que fueran a salir a beber. Lo apreciaba demasiado. Además, no había presionado en el asunto de Yibo estando enamorado, lo que apreciaba aún más. En su lugar, ambos estaban demasiado ocupados mirando sus pantallas mientras se abrían paso entre la gente. 

Yibo no había podido conciliar el sueño esa noche, pero no iba a reconocerlo. Por suerte era sábado o si no cualquier otro día de escuela habría acabado con él. Cuando salió el sol, se dio una ducha y luego fue directamente con Seungyoun para mantener ocupada su mente y no volver a sus recién descubiertos sentimientos por Zhan-ge. Cuando su mejor amigo lo encontró en la puerta de su departamento, ni siquiera lo cuestionó. Simplemente bostezó y sugirió que jugara algo con él. Era por eso que era el mejor amigo de Yibo.

—¿Quieres que invite a Xuan-ge? —Seungyoun lo había mencionado de manera casual, disparándole continuamente a otro jugador.

Para cualquier persona, podría sonar a una sugerencia casual. Pero ellos habían sido amigos desde secundaria. Sabía lo que implicaba tras cada palabra y cada tono que usaba. No era una simple invitación. Quería decir _“sé que hablas mejor con él cuando se trata de esta clase de mierdas”_ y _“podemos ayudarte entre los dos a superar lo que sea que tengas en la cabeza y en el corazón, amigo”._

Esto hizo que Yibo girara la cabeza para descubrir a su amigo viéndolo con una ceja enarcada. Con un suspiro, negó con la cabeza, sonriendo ligeramente antes de responder. —Sí.

Al escucharlo, Seungyoun lo jaló para revolverle el cabello hasta dejarlo hecho un desastre. 

* * *

Así era como Yibo ahora se encontraba sentado frente a sus dos mejores amigos, bebiendo una cerveza fría. Estaban en un lugar para beber a un par de cuadras de su universidad. No era el tipo de lugar al que la gente iba a bailar y gritar, sino solo el tipo de lugar adonde irían a beber y platicar mientras un grupo cualquiera tocaba en el escenario tenuemente iluminado. Era tranquilo y agradable; básicamente, todo lo que Yibo necesitaba en esos momentos.

Eran alrededor de las ocho de la noche y por lo general era esa la hora en que Zhan-ge le llamaba. Pero no lo había hecho. No es que le importara. Había noches donde no hablaba sino hasta tarde. Además, probablemente justo ahora estaba fuera, considerando su llamada de la noche anterior. ¡Además! Esa sería su primera cita desde hacía un mes de no salir. Yibo se mordió la lengua ante ese pensamiento, agitando la cabeza. Le dio otro trago a su botella, esperando que el zumbido en su cabeza se hiciera más fuerte.

—Entonces. Seungyoun dice que estás enamorado.

Yibo fulminó con la mirada a Seungyoun, quien le respondió encogiéndose de hombros con una enorme sonrisa. —La verdad. Es por eso que estamos aquí, ¿no? 

Y joder. Tenía razón. Derrotado, el menor de los tres simplemente asintió.

Yixuan soltó una risita divertida. —¿Y cuál es el problema entonces?

Con un suspiro, el estudiante se tomó un momento para pensar. Todo era nuevo para él. La sensación en su pecho cada vez que escuchaba la risa de Zhan-ge. El hecho de que no pudiera controlar sus sonrisas y las risas cada vez que hablaban. La posesividad que sentía por el hombre al teléfono que debería ser preocupante pero no podía evitar sentir. Todo parecía sencillamente ridículo. Tan solo era un chico al teléfono, no era como si algo fuera a pasar realmente entre ellos. 

Y eso fue lo que le dijo a sus amigos, rumiando por lo bajo mientras sentía cómo la vergüenza se iba acumulando en su estómago. Una vez que terminó de soltarlo todo, levantó la cabeza solo para encontrar a sus amigos observándolo con incredulidad. Seungyoun fue quien habló primero, pellizcándole una mejilla antes de tomarlo por la barbilla y girar su cabeza de lado a lado. —Xuan-ge, ¿tú crees que este sea nuestro Yibo-bebé? Siento que tenemos a un impostor aquí, _def_ sospechoso. 

Yibo parpadeó, confundido. —Qu- —Su boca fue cubierta. 

—Repite lo que nos acabas de decir.

Arrugando la nariz, Yibo continuó. —Justo ahora está en camino a encontrar al amor de su vida y no soy yo.

Seungyoun se giró exageradamente para mirar a Yixuan-ge, con los ojos bien abiertos y pánico fingido en su rostro. —¡Ge! _¡Sí_ tenemos a un impostor!

El mayor tan solo rió por la actuación del chico, negando con la cabeza con aprecio. Como si los dos estuvieran en mitad de una broma, pero Yibo francamente _no_ entendía qué mierda estaba pasando. Debió haberlo tenido escrito claramente por toda la cara, porque lo siguiente que supo fue que Xuan-ge estaba mirándolo directamente con la cabeza inclinada.

—Creo que lo que él trata de decir es: ¿cuándo una cosa así te ha detenido de tomar lo que amas?

—Qué.

—Yibo, literalmente tenías miocarditis, pero ahora estás aquí, disfrutando de cosas que harían que _mi_ corazón se detuviera en un chasquido.

Ante eso, el estudiante se detuvo. Entonces algo dentro de su pecho cobró _sentido._

Qué diablos. _Qué diablos._

Tenían razón.

Algo debió filtrarse en su expresión, porque lo siguiente que supo fue que sus dos amigos se estaban riendo de él. —Oh, se acaba de dar cuenta de que está siendo un tonto. ¡Bienvenido de vuelta, Yibo! —Ese era Seungyoun, aplaudiendo. Yibo rodó los ojos, tratando de ignorar el calor subiendo por sus mejillas. No pudo evitar reconocer que _tenían razón._

Viendo hacia atrás, nunca había sido del tipo que se rendía cuando encontraba algo que llenara su corazón. Empezó a bailar seriamente a los trece y continuó pese a tener un jodido problema cardiaco. Aprendió a andar en patineta solo porque quedó enganchado después de ver un par de videos recopilatorios y ordenó una patineta treinta minutos después de decidirse. Peleó por su carrera, peleó por su institución. Incluso se inscribió a lecciones de motociclismo y actualmente participaba en carreras para ganar dinero extra, aun cuando su madre casi había llorado cuando se lo dijo. 

Ahora estaba haciendo una mueca ante su proceso de razonamiento, haciendo que sus dos amigos rieran con más fuerza. —¡Oh, y ahora se está dando cuenta de más cosas! Nuestro bebé está creciendo. —Obviamente, ese seguía siendo Seungyoun, así que Yibo decidió fulminarlo con la mirada.

—Cállate. Todo esto es nuevo para mí, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo permiso de sufrir una crisis. Xuan-ge —hizo un puchero hacia el mayor—, regáñalo.

Ante eso, sus dos amigos se lo quedaron mirando, riendo aún más fuerte. Sin embargo, Xuan-ge fue quien habló primero cuando por fin se calmaron. Tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y un muy evidente brillo en los ojos. —Bien. Buena charla. ¿Qué planeas hacer al respecto? —Para cualquier otra persona, probablemente esa parecería una charla de mierda. Pero ese era el modo en que ellos habían estado funcionando durante años, y era lo que les funcionaba, así que sí, había sido una buena charla. 

Yibo se quedó mirando al mayor, una sonrisa amenazó con abrirse paso en su rostro. Tenían razón. Él nunca había sido el tipo de persona que retrocedía en lo que amaba. Siempre había sido del tipo que va e intenta las cosas antes de siquiera detenerse a pensarlo. No estaba seguro de por qué se había olvidado de esto durante su crisis por Zhan-ge, pero, una vez más, esto era nuevo. No se trataba de una habilidad que pudiera aprender, no era un pasatiempo en el que quisiera ser bueno.

Esto era sobre Zhan-ge. Y cuando se trataba de Zhan-ge, siempre terminaba rompiendo sus hábitos y aprendiendo nuevas cosas sobre sí mismo. Con Zhan-ge había construído un estándar completamente nuevo: algo que ni siquiera sabía que era capaz de construir. Con Zhan-ge, las cosas eran diferentes. Y gracias a sus dos mejores amigos, acababa de darse cuenta de que quería indagar más profundo en eso, quería saltar directamente hacia la novedad pero al mismo tiempo conservar esa familiaridad de lo que sea que habían establecido. 

Mierda. Ahora estaba sonriendo. 

—Voy a llamarlo. Voy a decirle que yo podría ser el amor de su vida.

Al escucharlo, ambos mayores soltaron risotadas de sorpresa. Evidentemente no esperaban eso, pero de cualquier modo estaban fascinados. Esto solo hizo que la sonrisa de Yibo se ensanchara y que su pecho empezara a cubrirse de calidez. De pronto, todo su cuerpo entró en éxtasis, sus manos ardían. De pronto, no quería nada más que llamar a su Zhan-ge para soltarlo todo. Se sentía como algo fácil. Tras considerarlo, sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo. 

Se puso de pie, asintiendo para sí mismo. —Iré a llamarlo. —Asintió una vez más y empezó a andar hacia la salida, donde había más tranquilidad, por privacidad. Trató de no sonreír demasiado al escuchar los ánimos de Seungyoun de fondo y, en su lugar, se concentró en tratar de tranquilizar su ahora agitado corazón que latía como loco. Quería hacer esto, pero eso no significaba que no estuviera nervioso.

Una vez que estuvo afuera, respiró profundamente, luego centró toda su atención en la pantalla de su celular. Mientras se preparaba para hacer clic en el contacto, su teléfono empezó a sonar de pronto.

Era Zhan-ge.

Con ojos enormes, Yibo respondió, tratando de no sonar sorprendido. 

—Zhan-

—Bo-di.

Una ola de consuelo llenó el estómago de Yibo ante el sonido de la voz de Zhan, calmando sus nervios ligeramente. Se oían muchas voces de fondo, así como una canción de… _Bruno Mars._ Entonces debía de estar fuera. Bueno, no era una sorpresa. Había dicho que saldría.

—¿Bo-di?

Yibo parpadeó, obligándose a salir de sus pensamientos. —Perdón, sí, hola. 

Una suave risita fue su respuesta, pero Yibo podía decir que estaba nervioso. —¿Sabes cuando bebí demás y te dije que encontraría al amor de mi vida esta noche? 

El estudiante susurró un “sí”, mordiéndose la lengua para contenerse de soltar un _“yo podría serlo. Yo podría ser el amor de tu vida”._ Era esencial considerar el momento perfecto, así que simplemente continuó y esperó a que su Zhan-ge terminara de decir lo que sea que estaba tratando de decir. Estaría bien. Cuando fuera su turno de hablar, dejaría en claro todo y diría lo que tenía que-

  
  
  


—Creo que lo encontré.

  
  
  


Yibo se congeló.

  
  
  


Se sentía como si le hubieran arrojado en agua helada. Su emoción y su confusión disminuyeron lentamente.

  
  
  


—Oh. —No confiaba en sí mismo para decir nada más.

  
  
  


—Sí. Bueno, él. Es precioso, Bo-di. Salió por un momento y vino con sus amigos, pero ¿sabes como cuando miras a alguien y sientes este tipo de atracción? 

Si Yibo tuviera que ser honesto, no, no lo sabía, pero tampoco es que pudiera decir eso. —¿Y sientes eso con él? ¿Es la primera vez que lo sientes? —Tragó saliva, tratando de ignorar el ardor en su garganta—. ¿Después de todas las citas con las que lo intentaste? —Hizo una mueca, esperaba no haber sonado grosero.

—Sí. —Zhan-ge sonaba como si estuviera anonadado—. No sé cómo, pero esto se siente correcto, ¿sabes? Bueno, eso espero. Podría sentirse correcto. Dios, ni siquiera me he acercado a él y Ji Li está afuera charlando con alguien. —Escuchó un resoplido—. Debería acercarme a él.

Quería decir que no. Quería decirle que no tenía sentido y que sin importar lo que hiciera, sólo resultaría en un mal intento de cita. Quienquiera que fuera ese chico, sin importar cuán fuerte fuera su jodido atractivo, no debería acercarse a él. Porque Yibo estaba aquí. Y _mierda,_ pensar eso era tan malditamente egoísta de su parte. Zhan-ge no merecía eso. Mierda.

Inhalando profundamente, se permitió responder aun cuando su pecho empezaba a arder junto con su garganta. —Ve por él. No todos los días el universo le permite a Zhan-ge sentir que una cita podría ser la correcta. —Lo decía con el fin de ser gracioso, y escuchó una risita en respuesta, así que debió haber funcionado. Escuchó otro par de resoplidos antes de que otra risa nerviosa se le escapara. —Bien. Cuando vuelva, iré hacia allá y hablaré con él.

Yibo asintió para sí mismo. —De acuerdo. Y yo estaré aquí por si algo pasa. —Mierda. Vaya, no creyó que decir eso en voz alta dolería. 

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio antes de que Zhan-ge volviera a hablar, con una voz suave.

—Gracias, Bo-di.

El universitario eligió no responder nada más y cerró los ojos. Trató de no pensar en cómo esto sonaba a una despedida. Así, guardó su celular en su bolsillo otra vez, luego sus piernas lo llevaron dentro del edificio, directamente hacia su mesa. Solo hubo silencio cuando se sentó, probablemente su rostro lo decía todo.

Yibo bufó, mordiéndose la carne interna de la mejilla. Bueno, considerando la llamada de la otra noche, quería algo normal. Un encuentro normal con el progreso normal de una relación normal. Alguien con quien pudiera tener citas como una persona normal, y terminar las citas con él como una persona normal. Y bueno, _esta_ era su oportunidad perfecta. Yibo, considerando todo lo que había sucedido entre él y Zhan-ge, estaba lejos de ser eso. Prácticamente formaba parte de sus citas extrañas. Dios, probablemente ya formaba parte de la lista de raritos que se habían enamorado de Zhan-ge; se había enamorado de su voz, de sus pequeños hábitos, de sus risitas y de sus intereses, _todo_ por jodidas llamadas telefónicas. 

Con un suspiro rompió el silencio. —Pues, no soy lo que está buscando.

_—Mierda._

Asintió. Pues sí, mierda. Bueno, ya que estaba en un lugar para beber y que ya no tenían clases, deberían seguir adelante y acabar con esta noche. Estar enamorado duraba poco y, honestamente, ahora todo lo que quería era olvidarse de lo que había sucedido. 

Pero no olvidar a Zhan-ge. Sólo. Este sentimiento. Ese doloroso y triste sentimiento de mierda. Por mucho que su corazón se sintiera deshecho en esos momentos, aún quería a su amigo en su vida.

Tomó un trago de su cerveza, ignorando las miradas compasivas de amigos. Todo se sintió violentamente ruidoso a partir de ese momento. Los murmullos de la gente en el fondo. La maldita banda invitada tocando una canción desgarradora de Bruno Mars, restregándole el _"no habrá luz del sol si te pierdo, bebé"_ en la cara; lo que, por cierto, Yibo pensaba que era súper grosero. 

Estaba a punto de terminar su bebida cuando sintió un toquecito en el hombro. Frunciendo el ceño, giró la cabeza. Probablemente era un empleado preguntando qué ordenarían… 

  
  


Wang Yibo abrió los ojos como platos.

  
  


De pronto se encontró frente a la persona más hermosa que había visto jamás. Por un momento, todo lo que sintió fue su sistema adormecido, siendo inundado por el poder de la increíble belleza de este extraño. Era alto y tenía los ojos más jodidamente brillantes que Yibo hubiera visto jamás. Lo estaba mirando, frotándose la nuca nerviosamente con una mano… pero _Dios,_ esa era una de las cosas más lindas de la historia.

Si la dulzura pudiera ser una persona, sería este chico. Su cabello, su suéter, sus mejillas y… oh dios. Oh dios, acaba de sonreír, haciendo girar esas pequeñas lunas crecientes y mierda, Yibo sintió su pecho tensarse ante la mera visión. Su corazón había estado teniendo un día duro. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

—Eh, hola. Sé que esto es muy repentino, pero… tan solo te vi y… yo. ¿Puedo invitarte una copa?

Yibo parpadeó, sus dedos temblaron al escuchar esa voz. Esa voz. _Esta_ voz. _Conocía_ esta voz. Había estado escuchando esta voz por días, semanas, _meses._ Tenía esta voz atorada en la cabeza a plena luz del día mientras hacía sus compras, había estado haciendo eco en sus oídos antes de dormir.

Abruptamente, el estudiante se puso de pie, ahora cara a cara con el chico, con el corazón latiéndole en los oídos.

  
  
  


Imposible.

  
  
  


La voz de Zhan-ge seguía haciendo eco en su cabeza desde su última llamada. Las voces de fondo. La maldita canción de Bruno Mars.

  
  
  


Imposible.

  
  
  


_Creo que lo encontré._

  
  
  


Imposible.

  
  
  


_¿Sabes como cuando miras a alguien y sientes este tipo de atracción?_

  
  
  


Oh por dios.

  
  
  


No pudo evitar soltar un bufido incrédulo al ver al hombre más hermoso de la vida frente a él. El hombre con la voz más hermosa, las risitas más jodidamente adorables, y los gritos más tiernos. El hombre que se había ganado su corazón a través de _llamadas telefónicas,_ joder. Una parte de él estaba gritando de alegría, pero también podía sentir una risa incrédula que amenazaba con escapar de su pecho. Porque esto… 

Esto era absolutamente ridículo. Pero también era perfecto. Absolutamente perfecto.

Al escucharlo, pudo sentir cómo si volara, una sonrisa empezó a tomar lugar lentamente en su rostro conforme veía al chico frente a él empezando a lucir confundido y luego preocupado y, de algún modo, _de algún modo,_ era correcto. Simplemente lo era. Su cerebro estaba dando vueltas, extasiado porque _así_ sería como lucía estando confundido y preocupado. Era perfecto.

Al fondo de todos sus pensamientos atropellados, escuchó la voz de Seungyoun. También sintió unas manos sobre sus hombros tratando de obligarlo a darse la vuelta. —Eh, disculpa. Lo que pasa es que ya ha bebido demasiado. Tiene el corazón roto y todo eso, ya sabes cómo es. —No estaba seguro de cuándo llegó a su lado, pero tampoco estaba sorprendido.

El chico le dirigió una mirada en señal de disculpa a Seungyoun, con las cejas fruncidas y el labio inferior sobresaliendo ligeramente y _oh por Dios,_ tenía un lunar bajo el labio. Era hermoso. Esto… Esto… 

—Jodido idiota. 

Lo dijo con una voz suave, pero las personas a su alrededor lo escucharon de todos modos. En realidad, hubo jadeos sorprendidos pero a quién diablos le importaba. El chico frente a él lucía sorprendido, luego pasó a estar confundido, después ofendido, colocando de pronto ambas manos sobre sus caderas y oh por Dios, Wang Yibo estaba en el cielo. Por alguna razón, simplemente lo supo. _Es él._

Ahora Yibo estaba sonriendo radiantemente. Se liberó del agarre de Seungyoun y dio un paso al frente. Entonces continuó, con las mejillas empezando a dolerle. —Dije que era una mierda. Sabía que tenía razón al decir que era una mierda.

Su voz era más clara, y si vio los ojos del “desconocido” abrirse en _casi_ reconocimiento, lo dejó pasar. La postura ofendida del chico se transformó en una evidentemente aturdida, con la mandíbula ligeramente desencajada. Si ahora tenían una audiencia, no le importaba. Nada importaba aparte del hecho de que ambos estaban uno frente al otro justo ahora. 

Wang Yibo lo vio directamente a los ojos, su pecho se sentía como si fuera a explotar. Entonces volvió a hablar.

  
  


_—Sabía_ que 6 de 10 era una mierda.

  
  


Y ahí estaba. La sorprendida y alegre risa que había estado escuchando durante estos últimos meses. Y _a la mierda,_ la versión por teléfono no le hacía ninguna justicia. Wang Yibo honestamente no podía creer que durante todo ese tiempo que había estado escuchándola, no supiera que iba acompañada de la más bella sonrisa con los más lindos dientes de conejo. No podía creer que había sido privado de esos hermosos ojos relucientes y esos hombros agitándose, de esas suaves mejillas elevándose y esa naricita arrugándose ligeramente. 

De pronto, unas suaves manos frías envolvieron las mejillas de Yibo, y en un parpadeo su Zhan-ge _(¡su Zhan-ge!)_ quedó a tan solo un par de centímetros de su rostro. Observaba a Yibo con incredulidad, girando su rostro como si quisiera comprobar que era real. Si escuchaban los jadeos de fondo, ambos evidentemente decidieron ignorarlos. El estudiante se dejó hacer hasta que alguien tiró de las manos de Zhan-ge para alejarlo, arruinando su momento por completo. Lo que vaya si era grosero. 

  
  


—Ay por Dios, lo siento _tanto._ Lo dejé solo un momento, probablemente ya ha bebido demasiado.

  
  


Yibo se giró para ver a este nuevo extraño alejar a Zhan-ge de él. Estaba murmurando por lo bajo algo como _“oh por Dios, si no estás siendo acosado por pervertidos raros, tú eres el que se pone a actuar raro, no volveré a dejarte solo nunca más”._

Zhan-ge lucía como si lo hubiera sacado de su sorpresa, ahora avergonzado de lo que acababa de hacer. Pero Yibo quería protestar, quería decir “ _no, está bien, dejaría que me tocaras así otra vez”,_ pero al querer hablar no salió una sola palabra de su boca. 

—Ji Li. No. No, lo conozco. No estoy siendo raro. —Luego se detuvo frente a su amigo, quien estaba tirando con insistencia de él, girándose para ver a Yibo de nuevo, con las mejillas sonrojadas—. É-él es… 

Y ahí, el estúpido cerebro de Yibo tomó el control. —El amor de su vida. 

Luego parpadeó porque, bueno, eso no era a lo que iba. Tragó para luego tartamudear un poco. —Yo… su asistente. —Vale, no, eso tampoco era. Estaba perdiendo toda su genialidad, su cuello empezaba a sentirse extrañamente caliente—. W-Wang Yibo. Soy Wang Yibo. —Bien, seguía siendo genial. Muy genial. 

Entonces se hizo el silencio. Ahora _definitivamente_ había una multitud observándolos, porque al parecer la vida de Yibo se había convertido en una comedia romántica terriblemente cursi. Mierda. Bien, si ese silencio seguía creciendo, saldría corriendo por la puerta y sí, por lo general él no era el tipo de persona que huiría pero, una vez más, tampoco era el tipo de persona que montaría una escena o anunciaría su confesión frente a tanta gente así que, bueno. Esta podría ser una noche de primeras veces. Hizo una nota mental para empezar a llevar su patineta consigo a donde fuera a partir de ahora.

Empezaba a sentirse como un siglo de estar ahí de pie cuando, de pronto, sus oídos se llenaron de una risa familiar. Era Zhan-ge agarrándose con fuerza el estómago. —¡Wow! 

Wang Yibo observó cómo ese bello hombre se reía de él y se obligó a fruncir el ceño. —¡Tú _dijiste_ que estabas a punto de acercarte al supuesto amor de tu vida! —Entonces Zhan-ge levantó la cabeza, dirigiéndole una mirada a Yibo a través de sus pestañas y Dios, _Dios,_ 6/10 su _trasero._

De pronto, su Zhan-ge se acercó a él, lo tomó de la muñeca, haciendo que su mano se relajara. ¡Ni siquiera sabía que estaba tensa en un puño! El mayor le sonrió alentadoramente, apretando su agarre apenas, antes de empezar a contar. —Tres…

—Qué-

—Dos… 

—Zhan-ge, qu-

—¡Uno! ¡Ahora!

Lo siguiente que supo Yibo fue que estaba corriendo fuera del establecimiento. Su pecho latía como loco, su mirada era apenas un manchón a los lados pero era clara cuando se enfocaba en su ge, quien tiraba de él. 

En un momento, Zhan-ge y él estaban jadeando, tirados en mitad de un parque cualquiera, y fue entonces que Yibo dejó escapar su risa porque _qué diablos._ Se giró para ver al otro hombre exhausto. —¿Qué diablos? Eso es lo más tonto que he hecho en toda mi vida. 

Zhan-ge lo miró, con una sonrisa absolutamente deslumbrante y ojos provocativos. —¿Más tonto que autoproclamarte el amor de mi vida frente a todos?

Yibo sintió que su cuello y orejas ardían, por lo que le dirigió una mirada penetrante. Pero eso solo hizo que el mayor riera, provocando que sintiera las piernas como de gelatina pese a que estaba acostado. Con un puchero, se giró para mirar hacia el cielo en su lugar, contemplando la luna brillando intensamente junto a las estrellas. Zhan-ge hizo lo mismo, ambos tratando de recobrar el aliento.

Una vez que ambos se encontraron en un silencio cómodo, Yibo cerró los ojos, su mente empezó a darle vueltas al hecho de que estaba acostado junto a Zhan-ge. Que había encontrado a Zhan-ge. Que estaba con Zhan-ge. Y en lugar de sentirse aterrado o raro o incómodo, simplemente se sentía tan cómodo como se había sentido en sus llamadas por teléfono.

Tomando aire, abrió los ojos de nuevo, girándose para ver al hombre a su lado. Estaba demasiado ocupado observando el cielo, parpadeando lentamente, tan atractivo. Yibo sintió que su pecho volvía a llenarse de calidez, su estómago lleno de mariposas. El ímpetu de querer decirle lo que sentía regresó, sus palmas empezaban a arder, sus dedos inquietos. 

Bueno, ahora no era momento de retroceder. Quizás esta era la manera que tenía el universo de decirle que fuera por ello. Quizás era por esto que se había sentido correcto que Zhan-ge se acercara a él hace un momento. Quizás, pese a que este no era el tipo de encuentro normal que quería Zhan-ge, aún podía intentarlo. Al pensarlo, tomó mucho aire para hablar de nuevo, con una voz ligeramente rasposa, vacilante. 

—Mantengo lo que dije. Sobre ser el amor de tu vida. No digo que lo sea. Solo que… _podría_ serlo. 

El mayor se giró hacia él al escucharlo, con los ojos bien abiertos, pero antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, el otro continuó.

—Sé que esto no es normal. Y sé que quieres algo normal. El cómo nos conocimos no fue normal. Probablemente estoy en la lista de tus encuentros más raros… De hecho, podría ser el más raro de todos, pero. Me gustas mucho. No sé cómo lo hiciste o cómo pasó, pero me gustas. Más que mucho. A-así que —otro suspiro—, n-nosotros. Aún podría tratar de hacer todas las cosas más normales de una relación que te gustan, aunque nuestro inicio haya sido diferente. Y, y, y… nosotros… yo… probablemente pienses que es raro que alguien se enamore solo hablando por teléfono, pero subestimas tu poder, Zhan-ge. T-t-tú… —Diablos, estaba más nervioso de lo que pensaba. Es cierto, estaba abriendo su corazón, pero no era como si pudiera obligarse a dejar de tartamudear, demonios—. Es solo que…

—Yibo.

Yibo se detuvo. Zhan-ge ya no lucía sorprendido. En su lugar, lo veía con una mirada llena de ternura y realmente debería detenerse o sino el corazón de Yibo lo haría. 

—Quería algo normal porque descubrí que me empezó a gustar demasiado cierto mocoso con quien hablaba por teléfono, pero creí que no tendría ninguna oportunidad porque estaba convencido de que nunca sentiría lo mismo, porque quién en su sano juicio se enamora a través de llamadas. Imagina mi sorpresa cuando descubrí que el chico del que me sentí atraído resultó ser tú. Tal vez lo normal no sea lo nuestro.

Escuchen. Wang Yibo había pasado por muchas cosas el día de hoy. Para las tres de la madrugada, se percató de que se había enamorado de alguien a través de llamadas telefónicas. Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba listo para confesarse y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, le rompieron el corazón. Ahora este hermoso hombre aparecía de la nada para enamorarlo, solo para descubrir que este hermoso hombre y el Chico del Teléfono del que se había enamorado antes eran básicamente la misma persona, así que ahora… _ahora._ Si su respuesta a eso era un “¿q-qué?” con la voz atorada, nadie tenía derecho a juzgarlo.

Zhan-ge, porque este era Zhan-ge y todo lo bueno que hay en la vida, apenas soltó una risita, levantando su mano de pronto para pellizcar la mejilla de Yibo. —Estoy diciendo que yo _también_ podría ser “el amor de tu vida”. 

Y Yibo. Wang Yibo definitivamente no estaba a punto de llorar. No sería _ese_ tipo de hombre, así que ignoró con todas sus fuerzas el nudo en su garganta. Se obligó a soltar por lo bajo un _“oh por Dios”_ antes de acercarse más a él. Ahora ambos estaban lado a lado, cara a cara.

Su ge le sonría tan radiantemente que casi quería entrecerrar los ojos, quería cubrirse con una mano, no quería nada más que quedárselo para él. —¿Sabes? Siempre imaginé que tu sonrisa sería hermosa, y tenía razón. —Su corazón latía como loco, pero todo era cálido, cálido, cálido y… 

De pronto, su ge empezó a fingir arcadas, con una falsa mirada de disgusto, pero el tinte rojo en sus orejas hablaba por él, y Wang Yibo realmente estaba perdido por él.

* * *

Ambos estaban riendo cuando Wang Yibo decidió acercarse más y capturar sus labios. Ambas sonrisas seguían en sus rostros cuando decidió ponerse encima de él para besarlo mejor, una y otra y otra vez, hasta que ambos se sintieron besados. Tan besados. 

Y así siguieron, los brazos de Zhan-ge envueltos alrededor de su cuello, cuando de pronto, tiró de él para alejarlo, con los ojos como platos. Al instante, Yibo mantuvo su distancia, con la mirada llena de pánico. —¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? 

—Oh por Dios. Casi lo olvido.

—¿Qué?

—Soy Xiao Zhan, por cierto.

Yibo se detuvo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba riendo con tanta fuerza otra vez porque esto era ridículo, todo era ridículo, pero su cuerpo entero estaba cantando que estaba seguro que no quería que fuera de otro modo. Se rió hasta el punto en que Xiao Zhan _(su Xiao Zhan)_ empezó a gruñir, golpeándole el brazo mientras le decía que se callara. Pero eso solo lo hizo reír más. 

Sólo se detuvo cuando su ge envolvió ambos brazos alrededor de su cabeza otra vez, con los dedos entrelazados en su cabello, exigiéndole que “empezara a besarlo de nuevo o, si no, le patearía las bolas”, lo que Wang Yibo sabía que era más que capaz de hacer. Así que evidente y felizmente cedió, sonriendo en el beso. 

* * *

El teléfono de Yibo sonó. Gruñendo un poco, lo tomó de su buró, sin molestarse en revisar quién llamaba antes de responder con un áspero: —¿Bueno? 

—Bo-di.

Al escuchar la voz de Zhan-ge, no pudo evitar sonreír. Sin embargo, no se molestó en abrir los ojos, seguía cansado. —Ge.

—¿Recuerdas al chico del que te hablé? Bueno, anoche me acerqué a él. 

—Wow.

—Sí, wow. Y salimos. Corrimos al parque, nos besamos, me compró helado y lo llevé a casa. Me lo hizo tan delicioso, Bo-di, porque la tiene enorme y todo, aunque fue su primera vez. Realmente podría ser el indicado. —Dejó escapar un fingido suspiro soñador. 

Ahora Wang Yibo tenía una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. —Suena a que es el premio mayor, Zhan-ge. 

—Definitivamente lo es.

—Entonces debes asegurarte de que no se vaya. Tu única cita exitosa.

Zhan-ge jadeó falsamente a través del teléfono. —¡Tienes razón! Oh, gran asistente personal mío, ¿qué debería hacer para mantener a mi lado a mi gran cita?

El estudiante se quedó en silencio fingiendo pensarlo. —Bueno, quizás cien besos cada día.

Hubo una risita sorprendida, esa que siempre supo que amaba. —¡Cien!

—Mhm. Luego quizás podrías despertarlo montándote en é… 

Lo siguiente que supo Yibo fue que su brazo estaba siendo golpeado con fuerza múltiples veces, lo que le hizo estallar en carcajadas. Finalmente abrió los ojos para girarse y ver al bello hombre a su lado, con sus dientes de conejo apretados, pero Yibo supo que solo era su modo de contener la risa. —¡Wang Yibo! ¡Estábamos teniendo un momento! ¡Estábamos siendo tan lindos! ¡¿Por qué tenías que arruinar nuestro momento?!

Para persuadirlo, Yibo intercambió sus posiciones. Ahora, frente a frente, empezó a atacar el rostro de su novio con besos hasta que todo se convirtió en un desastre de risas. Continuó así hasta que su corazón se sintió como si fuera a estallar de felicidad, hasta que todo a su alrededor se volvió borroso y lleno de luz, hasta que también él mismo se convirtió en un desastre de risas. 

Mientras tanto, no pudo evitar pensar que _mierda._ Cuando por fin conociera a Yubin. Definitivamente le compraría una canasta de frutas o algo. 

Xiao Zhan lo golpeó cuando se lo dijo. Pero en vista de que no le había respondido y en su lugar había elegido besarlo, Yibo supo que probablemente estaba pensando lo mismo.

  
  
  
  
  


**Fin.**

  
  


**Author's Note:**

>  **Notas de la autora**  
>  si llegaste al final de esta mierda súper asquerosamente cursi! gracias por leer! hshdjdjf espero no perder demasiada confianza en mí misma por dejar esto aquí  
> los kudos & comentarios serían geniales, pero no los obligo a nada! ALIMÉNTENSE BIEN  
> seamos amigos en twt B) @domeeneek_


End file.
